


Two Sizes

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, also this is so much fluff so much, cuddles are the best way to banish loneliness, hiro stealing dashi's clothes is also my hc, i couldnt resist i was so weak to this prompt, this is hidashi but it can also be viewed as platonic too if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started when Hiro found that every shirt he owned was laying dirty on the floor of their room.</p>
<p>Aunt Cass had told him a long time ago that if he didn’t put the clothes in a hamper, she wouldn’t wash them. He hadn’t believed her then, but standing there, wet after a shower with nothing to wear but his last pair of clean boxers, he groaned in defeat. The cold of the room was starting to make him shiver, so Hiro only did the logical thing and went into his brother’s side of the room to steal some clothes for the night.</p>
<p>(anonymous asked: Hiro, in my book, is a little klepto when it comes to Tadashi's clothes. He steals one of Tadashi's scarf when its cold outside, Tadashi's old t-shirts for bed, etc. Can I see a fic where Tadashi becomes aware of Hiro's little habit or Hiro gets caught in the act? I think it would be just adorbs! Thank you! Love the blog!</p>
<p>my prompt fill for a prompt sent for Fluffy Friday @positively-hidashi on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> i became an admin on [@positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and this was one of the prompts sent to us for Fluffy Friday (which, like, if you want your fluffy prompts written, you should really take advantage of haha). i hope anon OP is satisfied with this :D i tried to make it as fluffy as possible just for you.
> 
> i hope it'll cheer someone up haha, enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own BH6; also: un-beta'd

—X—

 

It had started when Hiro found that every shirt he owned was laying dirty on the floor of their room.

Aunt Cass had told him a long time ago that if he didn’t put the clothes in a hamper, she wouldn’t wash them. He hadn’t believed her then, but standing there, wet after a shower with nothing to wear but his last pair of clean boxers, he groaned in defeat. The cold of the room was starting to make him shiver, so Hiro only did the logical thing and went into his brother’s side of the room to steal some clothes for the night.

A night turned into the next night, and the next, and then he found himself stealing Tadashi’s scarf when it was cold outside, donning one of his sweatshirts before going to work in the garage, and flouncing around in his two sizes too big shirts before bed every night.

The best part about it all was that Tadashi didn’t even notice. Hiro was stealing practically all of his clothing items (except his pants because they were always too long and he hated the feeling of being dragged down every time he took a step) and Tadashi didn’t have anything to say about it. Sure, he _did_ always seem to be dead tired when Hiro saw him, but still, Hiro counted it as a win if the man could walk past him with a grunt and not notice the shirt Hiro was wearing.

Okay, yeah, it _was_ a little lonely not having his brother there as much. Hiro understood though, Tadashi was working hard for his project and if that meant temporarily giving up their cuddle times then Hiro was glad to step back for a bit. On the lonelier nights, Hiro would grab Mochi, find the warmest shirt Tadashi owned, and curl up on the man’s bed. It wasn’t ideal and it didn’t replace the warmth of his brother’s arms, but it was enough for the time being. Being surrounded by Tadashi’s clothing meant that Hiro was covered by his brother’s sandalwood, green tea scent—and though it wasn’t as good as the real thing, Hiro would take it.

 

.

 

Tadashi was tired, but for once in what seemed like forever, it wasn’t as bone-weary.

Baymax’s coding was starting to work and he had walked away early without a single punch aimed at his face. Sure, he still had a long way to go, but today he had definitely passed a huge milestone and, to treat himself, he packed up and went home early for the first time in a long time.

The café was just closing up as he walked through the doors, and he only had a second of his aunt’s surprised expression before she was hugging him and welcoming him home. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years,” she half-scolded when she pulled away.

Tadashi just chuckled, “Sorry aunt Cass.”

He tried to offer her his help in cleaning up, but she just frowned at him, rolled her eyes, and sent him upstairs. “Go greet your brother, he’s been pretty quiet for a while now and I still don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.”

Tadashi had blinked because a quiet Hiro didn’t sound like a happy Hiro. He made his way upstairs, ready to either comfort or scold (for what, he didn’t even know, but hey he had to be prepared for everything right?). When he got to their room however, all of his words failed him as he watched his brother paw half-naked through his drawers.

“What about this one, Mochi?” Hiro asked the chubby cat sitting next to him. He pulled out one of Tadashi’s shirts (an old blue shirt that he loved to sleep in), holding it up as he eyed it critically.

Mochi just meowed, something that Hiro nodded at, “You’re right, we have to smell it first.”

Then Tadashi watched with raised eyebrows as Hiro proceeded to push his face into the clothing item and take a big whiff. At first, Tadashi frowned because he didn’t smell bad and, sure, he hadn’t been home in a while, but he always made sure to be home when Cass was doing laundry day to make sure that he always had clean clothes to change into.

He didn’t know what Hiro was doing, but he really wasn’t expecting his brother to smile down at the shirt when he was done sniffing it. “It smells like him,” he told Mochi, utterly pleased. Then Tadashi watched as Hiro pulled the shirt over his head, his smaller body absolutely drowning in the fabric when he managed to get it on. “I like this one, it’s soft,” he told the cat, shifting the shirt so that the collar was slipping sideways off his shoulder, almost completely baring one while covering the other.

Hiro looked down at it, his smile widening into a grin that showed off his tooth gap.

Before Tadashi could even think, he was taking out his phone and snapping a picture, the shutter sound making Hiro whip his head up, eyes widening in surprise. “Tadashi!”

Tadashi ignored him, staring at the adorable picture he had managed to get with bliss before he saved it to his ‘Hiro’ folder.

“ _Tadashi!_ ” Hiro said again, and this time, instead of surprised he sounded petulant.

Tadashi looked up and oh—

The camera’s shutter sound went off again because pouting, blushing Hiro in his shirt was just too precious to pass up. Tadashi grinned down at the picture he had managed to get before a body slamming into his own made him look down.

Hiro looked up at him, thin arms tight around his torso. “You have the real thing in front of you and all you do is take pictures,” he said, tone almost a whine.

“…one more picture,” Tadashi said before taking just that.

By the time he put his phone back in his pocket, Hiro was whining, nuzzling his face into Tadashi’s chest like a cat. Tadashi hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Hiro as he nuzzled his own face into Hiro’s soft mop of hair. “I’m home,” he murmured.

Hiro hummed, “Welcome back, nii-san.”

 

.

 

“So are we going to talk about you stealing my clothes?” Tadashi asked after his shower.

Hiro just made grabby motions at him from where he was perched on Tadashi’s bed. Tadashi stared at him for a second before giving in, walking until Hiro could grab his arm and drag him down. They shuffled together until they were lying underneath Tadashi’s comforter; Hiro cuddled half on him and half off with his face smooshed in the junction between Tadashi’s neck and shoulder.

Tadashi wrapped his arm around Hiro’s waist and settled in for the night, content with pushing it off until later.

He was almost asleep when Hiro answered him.

“I missed you,” he whispered, voice so soft that Tadashi barely managed to hear him.

Tadashi didn’t know what he could say to comfort his baby brother, so he didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he turned onto his side and curled around Hiro, completely enfolding him in his arms as he tucked his brother’s head underneath his chin. Hiro snuffled and nuzzled closer—an acceptance to the apology that Tadashi couldn’t say aloud.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (pls love me) & comments will be repaid back in happy tears :'D
> 
> also, pls go check out [positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/)! if you want some happiness + hidashi on your dash, positively-hidashi is the blog to follow ;D  
> /shameless promoting is shameless
> 
> come say hi on my tumblr (@hoshikuso)!


End file.
